A Twist In Fate
by mikana23
Summary: It's always the boy that rescues the girl. This time around, it's the girl who rescues the boy. [A twist on Twilight: Where instead of Edward being the mysterious vamp, it's Isabella who holds all the secrets. Will Edward Swan fall for the beautiful Isabella Cullen, or will he wise up to her vampiric ways?] Please R&R, Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Hello to all you guys reading this! I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review at the bottom!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: The Start**

 _ **Present**_

"How did you get in here?" Edward's voice is husky as he supports himself up on his hands, his eyes for certain are dilated. That's the effect she has on him. Isabella sits over him, her golden eyes wide and tentative. She's breathing softly – does she even need to breathe? Edward doesn't know. He's just glad to see her, after how he acted earlier. "Charli's downstairs. She would have seen you for certain."

"I came through the window." She whispers, brushing some of her hair behind one ear. "I do it sometimes."

"Why?" Edward can't pull his eyes from hers. Even though Isabella is close to him, in a very inappropriate way considering she doesn't even want to be his friend, he can't help but be drawn in by her tinkling bell voice. It's soothing, it's hypnotising, it's beautifully her.

"I like to watch you sleep." Isabella drops her gaze from his, and Edward is sure that she would blush if she could. "I'm sorry, it's weird of me, I know. But there's something so… perfect about you when you're asleep."

"Perfect?" Edward asks, moistening his lips slightly. His breathing is shallow and irregular, just like his heart.

"You're vulnerable. Painfully human." Isabella explains, her lips parting. "It reminds me that you're not meant for me. It's selfish, I know."

"Since you don't want to be friends." Edward sounds bitter, and he can't force the tone from his voice. Isabella's lips twitch up slightly. Is she amused by his tone?

"I said that we _shouldn't_ be friends, not that we couldn't be friends, Edward." She breathes. "There's a difference."

"So if we're not friends… if we're not _anything_ to each other, why are you here?" He has to ask her. Isabella smiles sadly.

"To get one last look." She murmurs into his ear as she moves closer to him. Edward can feel her breath on his skin. It's misty cold, just like the rest of her. He can smell the cool lavender scent wafting off her skin, the subtle scent that he wonders if all of her family possess. Maybe it's a… _them_ thing?

"One last look?" He's confused. Isabella will see him all the time at school, right? And even if they can't be friends, he doesn't care. She can't just push him away like this. He deserves _more_ than that, damn it!

"I'm not human, Edward." She reminds him, her voice surprisingly gentle. _Do you think that's something that's going to stop me, Isabella?_

"I don't care!" Edward responds fiercely. Isabella laughs lightly, a reaction he wasn't anticipating at all. She moves away from him, placing a sizeable distance in between them, swinging her legs off his bed as she gazes off into the distance of his window. The light outside is dying; the sun has set, and the cold black of the night is just about to cease control.

"You're young." She says dismissively. "You'll understand when you get older."

"So what? You're a vampire." Edward pushes himself up, his chocolate brown eyes burning. "I don't care, Isabella." He knows her secret know. Isn't she meant to stay with him now? So she at least knows he'll keep her secret to the grave?

"You don't understand, do you?" Isabella turns to face him, her beautiful eyes looking angry. Edward pauses for a moment or two: when she's angry, Isabella _looks_ angry. Like a beautiful tragic angel. "Vampires. Drink. Blood."

"You don't." He keeps pushing. He's desperate, maybe: all he knows is that somehow Isabella has become a big part of his brown-green existence here in Forks, so he can't just let her walk away from him without a fight. _Do you want to drink my blood, Isabella?_

"Most of the time." She argues back. "You're so _human_ , Edward, I can smell your blood from over here. I can _hear_ your pulse beating fast in your neck." Her cold fingers dart over to his exposed jugular and her fingertips hover over it. He swallows, but keeps his defiant gaze on Isabella's.

"I can feel your fear." Isabella's voice is a broken whisper. "It's intoxicating, Edward, and I can't _trust_ myself around that temptation."

"But I trust you." Impulsively, Edward seizes her hands in his. Isabella pulls them away from him almost immediately, and his warm hands miss her freezing ones.

"You don't know what trusting me means, Edward." She says gently. "If you did, you'd run. If you were smart, you'd leg it back to safety." _Do you want me to stay away from you, Isabella?_

"I think we've already clarified that I'm not smart." Edward's voice is low. His heart is pounding in his chest; he tries to slow it down, knowing that Isabella can hear how nervous he is. No matter what she claims, he's not scared of her. Other than that, there were three things he was certain about.  
Firstly, Isabella is a vampire.  
Secondly, there is a part of her – a dominant part, he knew for sure – that thirsts for his blood.

And thirdly… Edward is unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

* * *

 ** _Before._**

Edward Swan walks into his biology class, clutching his books close to his chest as the fan blows behind him. His eyes search out the teacher, his shoulders hunched with nerves.

 _Just another first day._ He mutters to himself, moving towards where the teacher, Miss Banner, sits perched behind her desk. She smiles warmly at him as he approaches.

"Err, hello? I'm… err, new." Edward hates how unconfident he sounds. But that's the way he's always been, he guesses. Insecure and unconfident.

"Oh, okay." Miss Banner nods, dispelling some of his earlier nerves. "If you'd like to take that spare seat at the front there." She indicates to the front most desk on the right side, where a girl sits.

Scratch that.

Where the most beautiful goddess of a girl sits.

She has long golden tresses, her skin pale and almost glittery? Like snow, he thinks. Maybe it's the atmosphere of Forks that makes her look like she's made out of crystal glass, like one touch would shatter her into a million pieces. Her body is hunched over her text book, her hair acting as a curtain, blocking out all of the other people around her. Frankly, she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen.

Then her head raises, and her almost black eyes narrow at him. Edward pauses, startled by the anger painted in those depths. As he walks towards her, she moves her chair as far away as possible, the legs making a horrid scraping noise on the linoleum floor. She brushes her fingers through her hair, keeping hr body craned away from the seat he sits down in.

"Alright, let's get class started." Miss Banner announces, but Edward is too distracted by the girl sitting next to him to concentrate on what Miss Banner is saying.

She's still pushing her chair right up against the side, apparently desperate to stay away from him. Edward frowns. Does he smell funny? As inconspicuously as possible, he sniffs at his collar, but just smells his bodywash. So what's her problem?

 _Maybe she just doesn't like strangers._ He resolves himself to believe as he buckles down to work.

All through the lesson, the girl – whom he still doesn't know the name of – stays as far away from him as possible, her hair acting as a shield. He sneaks small looks at her, his eyes lingering on her black depths. Are they her real eye colour? Surely not. But then again, it could just be the lighting. Maybe her eyes are just a really, really dark brown.

Her handwriting is cursive, he sees. Neat, small and simple, whereas his is a scrawl across the page. Looking at her handwriting which so effortlessly pretty, he feels bad for his messy scrawl.

Halfway through the lesson, his pen runs out of ink.

 _Damn_. He clicks it off and on again, scribbling in the margins, willing for ink to flow. _Come on, an empty pen on YOUR FIRST DAY?_ _You have to be better than this, Edward!_

"Hey." Edward has to chance it. He needs to keep up with classwork, and without a pen he can't do that, can he? So he turns to his probably stranger gun-shy neighbour, the girl with the almost black eyes. She stills in her writing, the only sign that she heard him, but doesn't glance up. Instead she remains there, frozen in place, her fingers gripped around her own pen. "Do you have a spare pen I could borrow?"

The girl is silent for a few painstaking seconds, and Edward holds his breath. With one fluid movement, she pulls a pen out of her pocket and drops it on the table in front of him. Her fingers are as pale as her face, and her movements are quick, almost to the point of blurring in his vision.

"Keep it." Her words, though brisk, are delivered in a light bell-like voice. It suits her, and draws him in. He's sure he could just listen to it all day.

"Th-thank you." Edward trips over his words, hurriedly picking up the pen. He quickly starts to resume his notes, not wanting to be left behind in his studies. The girl falls back into her silence, her body tenser now than it was when he hadn't even talked to her. Edward's annoyed that he stumbled over his words. Who knows what she thinks of him now? And why does he care so much?

When the ringing bell sounds throughout the echoed halls, everyone moves to get going. The shuffling of books and the scraping of chairs is loud in the room as Miss Banner tells everyone that they're dismissed. He closes his text book, and then remembers that the pen clutched in his hand isn't really his. Edward goes to turn to the girl next to him, intending to offer her the pen back – even though he could use it for the rest of the day, he's not just going to let her give him her pen when she probably felt trapped by him. He'll give it her back, and then if she lets him keep it again, he'll accept her decision.

The girl, however, has already scooped all of her books up in her hands, and with her eyes flashing a dark endless pit of blackness, she half runs from the room, her hair trailing freely from behind her as her footsteps resound on the linoleum floor, leaving Edward sitting there, with his mouth gaping open in shock, her pen held loosely in his fingers.

* * *

 **So, thoughts? I just want to let you guys know some things about this story: Most of the characters will have their gender reversed: like Edward's mother, Charli, instead of Bella's dad Charli _e_. Actually, only the Cullens, other than Isabella, will be their normal genders and characters.**

 **I'm considering this a parody, just because anything that Edward does in the original book is now exclusively displayed by Isabella, and vice versa.**

 **The first few chapters will be covering what happens 'before' Isabella tells Edward she's a vampire, and when it returns to the present, I'll mark it as such. Some of the scenes from the book will be skipped, or changed to fit the new versions of the characters.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first instalment!**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Ink And Biology

**The second chapter is here! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: OF INK AND BIOLOGY**

 _ **Before**_

Her pen sits on his dresser when he wakes up the a few days later, just like it has since she loaned it him.

The mysterious girl hasn't been in class since that first biology lesson, and Edward is confused by why he's worried about her. He's barely exchanged three sentences with the girl – he doesn't even knows her name – yet he's worried about her? It doesn't make sense to him.

Still, after he gets ready to leave for school, he still slips the pen into his pocket.

 _In case she's there. So I can return it to her._

Breakfast is a quiet affair. Charli, his mother by everything but actually being there unconditionally, has never known how to really deal with him. He's product of her high school marriage, and since he's really only lived with his father Rene, she's not really had time to get to know him. In fact, the truck sitting outside on the drive is the closest thing to a birthday gift he's actually wanted in years.

"So." Charli breaks the silence. "How's school going?"

"Good." Edward shrugs, concentrating on eating his pop tart. He keeps his eyes away from his mother's.

"Made any friends?" She asks next. Edward shrugs again.

"A few."

"That's good." Charli nods before they lapse back into awkward silence again.

Edward drives to school in silence. Everything in Forks is so… _rainy_ : compared to sunny Arizona, it's way out of his comfort zone.

But just because he isn't used to it doesn't mean he couldn't grow to love it, right? All hope can't be lost for him here in Forks, because there's nowhere else for him to go.

When Rene married Philippa, he was genuinely happy for his father and his new stepmother.

For around 5 minutes, until he realises what that meant exactly.

Philippa played in a minor woman's basketball league, and of course Rene would want to go with her. But Edward had to go to school.

And since Rene refused to allow his 17 year old son to live alone, he sent him to the only person he could. His mother.

* * *

Lunch circles around quickly, and Edward sits at the table he's been accepted at. When he told Charli that he had found some friends, he wasn't joking: he made friends with Jesse in Spanish class. Jesse is a confident guy, and pretty domineering.

Michelle is also his friend, he thinks. The blushing girl is very friendly with him – if he didn't know better, he might think she had a crush on him.

And finally, then there's the super couple Erica and Angelo. He doesn't know how long they've been together for, but he assumes it been at least a few months from how secure they are with each other. He smiles honestly as they all gossip about the day's events, all while wondering if the mysterious girl will be in biology today. It's a shame he doesn't know her name, or he could ask Jesse if he knew why she was off.

Something catches his attention from the window outside the cafeteria.

Or should he say _someone._ Someone _s._

Five simply beautiful people stride through the open door, walking with a casual gracefulness.

The first two; a guy and a girl. The girl tosses her blonde hair over one shoulder as she walks tall, smiling at her male companion, who gazes at her with adoration.

The next two are also a guy and a girl, with the guy looking shaky and out of his depth, yet still beautiful, while his equally gorgeous companion holds onto his arm, smiling comfortingly. She has a pixie cut, her black hair suiting it perfectly.

And lastly.

The mysterious girl.

Walking a few steps behind the others, her long hair hangs around her face, her eyes painted a light ochre brown – where has the black brown gone? But Edward pushes that to one side as he concentrates on the fact that she's here. She's standing _here._ He doesn't understand why that makes him so happy.

"Oh, Edward, you've noticed the Cullens?" Jesse's question pulls him from his thoughts. Edward blinks a few times, before nodding slowly.

"Who… who are they?" He asks, seizing his chance to find out his mystery girl's name.

"They're the Cullens." Jesse shrugs as the Cullens sit down at an empty table. "See the blonde girl? And the guy talking to her?" He indicates to the first pair. "That's Rosalie and Emmett. Next to them: the black haired girl and the shy looking guy? They're Alice and Jasper. And finally, the last girl?"

"Yes?" Edward tries to tone the eagerness from his voice.

"That's Isabella Cullen." Jesse reveals his mystery girl's name. "She's the quietest one. Most people have never even heard her talk."

"The Cullens keep to themselves." Michelle leans over to put in her input. "And by that, I mean that. Rosalie and Emmett? They're together-together. Same with Jasper and Alice."

Edward stares.

"Are they related?" He asks tentatively, and Angelo laughs loudly.

"No, no, bro. They're all adopted by-" He starts, and as usual Erica leaps in to finish his sentence.

"By Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is a really young doctor, and they adopted them all. Isn't that so lovely?" She coos. "They all moved here around 3 years back."

"They look so alike." Edward murmurs, his eyes glued to his mystery girl – _Isabella._

"Creepy, right?" Angelo gulps down his soda. "Yeah, but no-one's been able to successfully get Isabella to go out with them. The Cullens don't talk to us; we don't talk to them. It's like the unspoken rule."

 _Unspoken rule, huh?_ Edward mulls it over. _I'll still give her pen back to her. I wonder if she was sick or something._

 _Isabella._ The name feels nice in his mind. _Is-a-bel-la._

Edward quickly pulls his eyes off the girl before she realises that he's staring at her. That would be awkward.

* * *

When biology class arrives, Edward finds himself taking a deep breath before entering the classroom, his heart beating wildly out of his chest. Then he strides in, determined to be confident.

Isabella sits in her seat, which is positioned the normal distance away from his, her eyes glued to the worksheet on the desk in front of them.

Edward takes another deep breath before walking towards his desk. He stands there, frozen for a few moments until Isabella glances up, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Yes?" She says, and Edward's tongue freezes in his mouth. He gapes at her like a complete idiot for a few seconds, and her irritable look grows bigger.

And then it transforms into a soft smile.

"Hello." She says in a kind, almost chirpy voice. "I don't think I really introduce myself properly last time we met. I'm sorry about that – I was feeling a little under the weather." She stands up, pushing her chair backwards. "My name is Isabella Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you…" She tilts her head to one side inquisitively.

Edward gapes like a fish for a few more seconds before his brain finally figures out how to be in control again.

"Err, I'm Edward." He says. "Edward Swan."

"Hello, Edward." Isabella's ochre gaze holds his. Something about how she says his name is mesmerizing: she makes it sound beautiful. Isabella holds out a hand, and he quickly moves to shake it.

 _It's cold._ He frowns. _Ice cold._

Edward doesn't comment on it though.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asks politely, and Isabella's light pink lips turn up into a smile.

"Yes, very much." She tells him, brushing her hair behind one ear. "It was just a little flu, but I'm better now, thank you for asking."

"Class, be seated!" Miss Banner calls, and Edward scrambles to his seat, dropping his bag down next to him. His pulse is skyrocketing.

Isabella is unnaturally stiff in the seat next to him.

Miss Banner gives them microscopes and tells them to note down what stages the slides are in, in pairs. Isabella turns to him.

"Do you want to write first, or look into the microscope?" She asks, and Edward finds himself yet again blinking like a fish out of water. Isabella waits patiently.

"Err, microscope I guess?" He sounds uncertain of his answer, but Isabella merely pushes the object across the desk to him.

"Okay." She pulls out a pen, and writes their names along the top of the sheet. "Is 'Swan' spelt with two 'n's' or just the one?" She asks him, glancing at him with her ochre eyes.

"One." Edward manages to answer this question quicker than the last one, but it's still not as quick as he might hope for. _I'm sounding like a complete idiot here!_

Edward glances into the microscope, and tells Isabella the answer. To his surprise, she starts writing it down before even checking herself, even as Edward starts to push it across the table towards her.

"Don't you want to check for yourself?" He asks, and Isabella glances up from where she's midway through writing the answer.

"I trust you have the answer right." She says. "So this will work better if you look, and I write, okay?"

Edward's nodding before he knows it. Something about Isabella's voice makes him want to do whatever she says – an unnerving feeling.

"Have you just moved to Forks, Edward?" Isabella asks him, making polite small talk he assumes. He nods as he replaces the slide.

"Last week." He adds on to his nod. "My dad, he got married."

"And you don't like the woman?" Isabella assumes, like everyone else does. Edward shakes his head quickly.

"No, I love Philippa. She just what Rene needs in his life. But…" He trails off.

"They have no room for you?" Isabella takes another incorrect stab in the dark. A small part of Edward wonders why she's asking him these questions.

A bigger part wonders why he's answering her.

"Rene would have stayed with me if I asked." Before he knows it, he's told her all about Philippa's job, and Rene wanting to travel with her. "But I chose this fate myself. He deserves to be happy, so I exiled myself to Forks."

"But you're not happy." Isabella observes. Edward doesn't answer, and instead tells her the next answer, which she dutifully notes down. "Why?" The single word is so innocent, and Edward almost feels compelled to answer it.

"Because this isn't my life. My life is in Arizona, and Forks… Forks doesn't suit me." He shrugs, changing the slides. "I'm not a guy made for the rain and snow."

"Maybe you are, and you just don't know it yet." Isabella quips, and Edward frowns at her. Why is she being so chatty when by everyone's accounts, she's apparently silent? What's different about him?

"It's too green here." He admits as he studies the next slide. "I don't like it."

Isabella laughs, a gentle chiming noise. It's beautiful to listen too, yet it ends way too quickly.

"Too green?" She repeats, shaking her head. "Of all the things to complain about. The scenery." She laughs for a little longer before pausing. "I'm sure you'll get used to it." Her words are comforting.

Edward is silent.

 _I don't think I will._

* * *

When the end of class comes, Edward is almost disappointed. Despite her invasive questions, Edward was enjoying his conversation with Isabella.

He goes to get to his feet when he suddenly remembers her pen in his pocket. Isabella's already packing her stuff away, moving towards the door, when he calls out:

"Wait!"

She stops a few meters away from their desk, and turns around.

"I- I have your pen." He holds out the pen that's been with him for the last few days, and watches Isabella's eyes take it in.

"Keep it." She says, her words echoing of the first ones she ever spoke to him. "I meant it then; I mean it now. Edward." She lingers on his name, her ochre eyes captivating his for a second that seems like forever.

"Isabella." He whispers her name, but she's already too far out of the door to hear him.

* * *

 **Hi again! A few notes:**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, reviewed and/or favourited this story. It means a lot to me that people actually want to read this.**

 _ **Answers to reviews: The two guests: Thank you for reviewing!**_

 **Obviously, the Cullens have not been gender switched. The names just didn't work.**

 **If anyone's confused about who the characters are:**

 **Jesse - Jessica**

 **Michelle - Mike**

 **Erica - Eric**

 **Angelo - Angela**

 **Since Edward is a guy, it made sense for his closer friends, Jesse and Angelo, to be guys.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, and please leave me a review to tell me what you thought! :)**


End file.
